A Twisted Reality
by LadyOverkill
Summary: An assassin arrives in Rocket Town, searching for the legendary sword. Soon after, the sword is reported missing - Who knows what will happen if it falls into the wrong hands ... FF7, FF9 and GW. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

1 Twisted Reality  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the FF7, FF9, or Gundam Wing characters or settings. I only own Orli.  
  
The stranger eyed the sword carefully. He checked for the markings on the handle, and the carvings on the blade.  
  
This is definitely it, he thought.  
  
He stroked the glass on the front of the display case, looking for the price tag. The only information given was the name of the sword, 'Masamune'.  
  
The stranger turned and left the building. He began to walk across the dusty courtyard of the town before he was stopped by a man with blonde hair.  
  
The man took the cigarette from his mouth and eyed the stranger wearily.  
  
"I saw you looking at that sword back there. What do you want with it?" His gruff voice didn't compliment his rough appearance.  
  
"My business is my own, as are my eyes. I'll look at what I will." The stranger's piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right through the man.  
  
"Lookey here, mate. I'm Cid Highwind, mayor of this here town, and if I ask you a question, you're going to answer it. You here me?" Cid took a long drag on his cigarette, and blew the smoke in the stranger's direction.  
  
"I need to buy that sword." The stranger didn't blink as Cid choked.  
  
"You what? Do you know who's sword that was? It's not for sale!"  
  
"I don't think you understand. I need that sword for my Master. If you think you'll be able to stop me from taking it, you are sadly mistaken." The stranger moved to walk around Cid.  
  
"It's you who are mistaken, kid. Vince, give him some steel."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The bullet hit the stranger in the neck before he realised what was happening.  
  
AN: Here's a little teaser – what do you think? Is it worth continuing with? Please review and let me know! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Stranger

Twisted Reality  
  
Chapter 1: The Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FF7, FF9, or Gundam Wing characters and settings.  
  
The stranger opened his eyes, to find himself staring at a red dog-like creature. The creature gasped and ran into another room.  
  
The stranger looked around at his surroundings. He was in a bland-looking room, a coffee table stood in the middle, and a sofa was pushed against a wall. There was an oven and a sink opposite him, and a lady was busy washing dishes. As the stranger tried to stand, the obnoxious man from before returned.  
  
"Well, you're awake at last. I expect you'll be answering my questions this time. Or are you still in a hurry?"  
  
The stranger didn't reply.  
  
A huge fierce-looking man with a gun arm grabbed the stranger's arm and threw him into a worn-out armchair.  
  
"So … Where shall we start? Ah yes – what do you want with the Masamune?"  
  
"I've answered this. My business is my o…"  
  
Cid struck the stranger across the head with his fist. He wasn't expecting blood to be spilled, but it came seeping from a gash in his forehead like water from a spring.  
  
"We'll come back to that, shall we? Who are you?"  
  
The stranger lifted his head and stopped stemming the flow of blood. He looked at Cid and grinned with malice. He lowered his gaze to look at the floor, and spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"I am Orli – the assassin."  
  
AN – More coming very soon. Hope you're getting into it. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

A Twisted Reality  
  
AN - Ok, here's another little tasty bit for you guys. In case you get confused, any of these - /// - you see from now on in the story mean we've switched person and we're now seeing things through a different perspective.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters and settings.  
  
Chapter 2: The Mission  
  
  
  
Orli tossed in his sleep. Vivid memories of his childhood came sweeping back – his mother, although he had never known her – was smiling at him and expressing her joy for her son. His father was sitting in the corner of the living room, smoking his pipe as usual.  
  
There's something wrong with this picture, Orli thought. These people actually seem happy.  
  
The fact that Orli had suffered an abusive childhood did not come as a surprise for many. His skin was covered in scars and wounds, but they had not been gained through battle. Years of abuse and neglect had inflicted many worries in Orli's mind, his insecurity and paranoia had driven him to believe that everybody was against him. Perhaps this why Orli had become an assassin – the perfect revenge against his persecutors.  
  
He remembered his first assassination – that of his father. He had taken his time and enjoyed watching the cruel, vicious man who had abused his son and raped him of his dignity die – drowning in his own, putrid filth.  
  
"We can't wake him up. He's peaceful!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, and Sephiroth was made of marshmallow."  
  
Voices that weren't familiar to Orli bought him back from his sleep. He looked around to see a girl with long black hair and a youth with spiky- hair standing over him. They approached him slowly, as if trying to sneak past a huge dog. Orli was waiting for 'Do you think he'll bite?' Fortunately, it didn't arrive.  
  
"Hey … Orli. You want breakfast?" The young man offered the stranger a hand. He took it.  
  
///  
  
Cloud pulled the stranger to his feet. He and Tifa had not seen him before – they had rushed to Rocket Town after receiving a call from Barrett. Expecting some global-killing disaster, they bought their strongest weapons and toughest armour – and found Cid fretting over a teenage assassin.  
  
The assassin, however, was not how Cloud had imagined one to be. Orli was too, well, thin, and not especially tall. His face and choice of clothes had also shocked him. Ebony hair framed a pale yet beautiful face, and shocking blue eyes shone like sapphires in the light. Black combat jeans and a tight long-sleeved top covered his figure, the only unusual feature being an inverted cross hanging from a chain round his neck.  
  
Cloud smiled as Orli avoided Tifa's gaze. He wasn't the first who had failed to look the girl in the face. Perhaps this was why Cloud so madly desired her – even though he knew her love for Cid was undying. The announcement of their engagement had happened quite a while ago, but Cloud hadn't let it sink in yet.  
  
"Come on man, we've got to take care of you until the rest of the guys get back." Cloud beckoned for Orli to follow him into the living room.  
  
"I don't need taking care of, thanks." Orli glanced around and noticed that there wasn't a window in the room.  
  
Cloud opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by Tifa.  
  
"So, Orli. How old are you?" Tifa pulled the assassin onto the sofa next to her.  
  
" … Seventeen." He replied coyly.  
  
"And why are you in Rocket Town?" She asked, pushing the button on a tape recorder.  
  
"I need to find a man by the name of Zidane Tribal."  
  
"Tribal … I've never heard of him … Why do you need to find him?" Tifa urged him to continue.  
  
"I must kill him."  
  
  
  
AN – Pretty long chapter, I know. Not much of a cliff-hanger but you'll survive. Please review 


	4. Chapter 3: Crossed Wires

A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters or settings.  
  
Chapter 3: Crossed Wires  
  
Cid played the tape recording over and over again to himself. The same question kept tugging at his mind – who is this Zidane Tribal? He sighed and took a drag on his cigarette. He barely glanced up as the slender figure of Vincent entered the room.  
  
"Nice shooting yesterday, Vince."  
  
"Nice? I didn't even kill him." His soft voice was barely audible above the roar of Barrett's motorbike pulling up outside.  
  
"Surely you didn't mean to kill him?"  
  
"…"  
  
Cid laughed to himself. He hadn't expected a reply. He did expect the door to burst open though, as the hefty Barrett entered the room.  
  
"Yo Cid, what's the big idea? I had to pay the neighbour to take Marlene to school for me … You'd think saving the world would get you a few things for free … Anyway, what's the emergency?"  
  
Cid stood as Barrett flopped into a seat and fiddled with his gun arm.  
  
"Barrett … Do you know anyone called Zidane Tribal?" Cid prayed for some answers.  
  
"Zidane … Bit of a weird name isn't it? Don't think I've heard of them – why?" Barrett looked up at Cid, who then left the room. Barrett shrugged and continued looking at his arm.  
  
Barrett didn't notice Cid re-enter the room, this time with the rest of FreeWORLD – and a new addition. Cid sat opposite Barrett, and told the others to do the same. They sat on the floor (Tifa sat on Cid's knee) while the assassin remained standing.  
  
"Does Barrett know who our mystery guy is?" Cloud asked, eyeing the assassin wearily.  
  
"Oh, right. Barrett this is Orli. He turned up a few days ago, looking for a man named 'Zidane Tribal'. He apparently has to retrieve a sword for his 'Master' and assassinate this Tribal guy." Cid watched Barrett nod his head, the pressed on. "But I'm afraid this Tribal guy doesn't seem to exist … Looks like you got the wrong town, kid." Cid lit up another cigarette.  
  
"But … this is Gaia, right?" The assassin looked around the room, only to find blank looks.  
  
"Huh? This is Rocket Town, dude!" A chirpy-looking ninja piped up.  
  
"Yes, I know that, Yuffie Kisaragi. I meant this planet – this is Gaia?" The assassin began to look more anxious.  
  
"No … This planet is called Midgardia. You got the wrong world, mate. And how do you know my name?" Yuffie was gaining suspicion over the boy.  
  
"That is not important … Look, I need to take the sword that is in the store over there and leave. I must get to Gaia …" The assassin turned to move, only to find his way blocked by a tall man, wearing a crimson cloak.  
  
"You cannot take that sword. Do you know who it belongs to?" The man's quiet voice was slightly muffled, the long scarf wrapped around his neck obscured his face.  
  
"Yes. That sword is Master Kuja's. He wants it back."  
  
"Who the heck is Kuja? That sword belonged to Sephiroth!" The red creature that Orli had seen before stepped forward.  
  
"Sephiroth? No … it is the Masamune Blade. Kuja lost it a few years ago … He asked me to return it." Orli pushed the cloaked man out of his way, and started for the door. He turned to face the group of friends. "I am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused. I shall take the sword and leave."  
  
The friends anxiously looked to Cloud, their leader with whom they trusted their lives. He smirked, and stood to face Orli.  
  
"Of course you can take the sword, but we're going with you." The group got to their feet and surrounding Orli.  
  
"You cannot – you have not seen the other worlds." Orli protested.  
  
"That's all to change, isn't it? Get the sword, and take us to see this Kuja guy. We need to tell him he's got his wires crossed." The group nodded in agreement to Cloud's words. They watched in amazement as Orli pulled a small device from his pocket, he pushed a button and a large glowing portal appeared in the doorway. He spoke the word 'Gaia' to the device.  
  
"Jump into the portal … And when you get to the other end, DON'T wonder off. The world we are about to enter is far more dangerous than this …"  
  
One by one, they walked through the swirling mass, until Orli was left. He cancelled the portal by switching off his device and quickly jumped through it as it vanished.  
  
The sword lay in the display case in the store, its blade twitched as it felt it's Master's presence. Strong hands lifted it from the case, caressing the blade and handle. The man laughed to himself.  
  
"Bad move, dear Orli."  
  
  
  
AN – Where have the guys been transported to? Who has stolen the Masamune Blade? Who's writing these awful questions? Oh right … Tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of 'A Twisted Reality'! Rated PG13, not suitable for children under the age of 13 … Please review! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Tantalus

A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not won the FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters and settings. (  
  
Chapter 4: Enter Tantalus  
  
Zidane looked behind him as he dashed along the alley. The guards were close behind him, but as ever, not quick enough. He leaped over the hedge in front of him, and dashed for the boat which lay in wait for him.  
  
Almost there, one more step …  
  
Zidane woke in a start. He gasped for breath as he looked around him. His wife, Queen Garnet, lay in bed beside him. He sat up, only to bang his head on the roof of the four poster.  
  
"Can't sleep, Your Majesty?" The grim face of Steiner entered the room.  
  
"Just a dream, Rusty. No big deal." Zidane slid out of bed and pulled his clothes on.  
  
"You'd think becoming a King would teach you to have manners. But you are as childish as ever …"  
  
"Hey, man. Give me a break. I'm only eighteen. I've got to get old first, like you. Then I'll worry about manners. Why are you in our room?" Zidane raked his fingers through his hair and smoothed out his tail.  
  
"My Knights have reported some strangers have arrived in the city. They say a 'red fire demon' travels with them, and that they seem to be led by a youth with spiky hair and a man dressed in black. I thought you'd like to know." Steiner pulled the curtains apart, allowing the light to flood in.  
  
"Did your Knights report this?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Steiner proceeded to open the window.  
  
"Then it's probably nothing to worry about." Zidane grinned as Steiner tried to hide his scowl.  
  
Zidane headed for the chamber door.  
  
"You Majesty, what about the Queen?" Steiner asked as he followed Zidane from the room.  
  
"Let her sleep – she's peaceful."  
  
///  
  
Freya stared into her glass. Suddenly, the idea of a cold drink didn't seem so appealing. She couldn't concentrate on anything but Fratley …  
  
"Hey, Freya?"  
  
"Good morning, Zidane." Freya didn't need to look up from her glass to know it was her Genome friend.  
  
"Rusty says there's some strangers heading for the castle. Wanna come and check them out?" Zidane climbed onto the stool next to the Dragon Knight. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand … You have your love." Freya left the glass and headed for the door.  
  
"Ah – I see. You're still fretting over Fritters." Zidane stood up and shook his head.  
  
"It's Fratley." Freya replied, turning to face Zidane.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Why wouldn't I understand? I used to be alone too."  
  
"Yes, used to. Now you are a King."  
  
Zidane knew Freya had never thought of him as a likely King. Once a daring thief, now a teenaged ruler, condemned for as long as he loved Garnet to the life of a Royal.  
  
Freya shook her head and scratched behind her ear. "Of course, let's see to these strangers. But we may need some help first."  
  
///  
  
Blank whirled round as the hand hit his shoulder. He found himself staring into the eyes of his former-comrade.  
  
"Ah, it's the King. What do you want with us 'low-lives'?" Her asked with malice.  
  
"Come on guys, don't be like that. We've done many jobs together – this is gonna be a breeze." Zidane looked around at his old friends.  
  
"Since when did a King talk to thieves? I thought we had to grovel, why is the King asking for help?"  
  
Cinna lifted his hammer to bang a nail into the wall.  
  
"Alright, me and Freya will sort it … But you lot are missing out on a night in the castle, not me." Zidane turned to walk to Freya who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"A night in the castle?"  
  
"Near Queen Garnet, I, uh, mean the stars?"  
  
"What do you think, Boss?"  
  
Baku stepped forward. He twirled his thick moustache between his fingers. "Hmm, I suppose just this once … Count Tantalus in!"  
  
Zidane laughed and walked out into the sun with the thieves. He was pleased to see a small smile on Freya's face.  
  
The strangers won't stand a chance, Zidane thought.  
  
  
  
AN – Is Zidane out of character or is just me? Please review, and go on to the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5: An Ally

A Twisted Reality  
  
AN – Just incase I haven't told you before, FreeWORLD is what the FF7 Crew named themselves after defeating Sephiroth. They decided they wanted to stay together and made the group to fight any evil. Hope that stops you getting confused ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters and settings.  
  
Chapter 5: An Ally  
  
"Don't you think it's a little suspicious for us to be travelling together like this?"  
  
"No, splitting up is pointless. "  
  
"Hey, you're the one who always made us split into groups."  
  
"Because we looked suspicious travelling in a … Oh, right. I see what you mean. Orli, shouldn't we split up?"  
  
Orli turned to Cloud and the rest of FreeWORLD. He had to admit, there were quite a lot of them. Perhaps if only a few of us go to the castle, nobody will notice we're here. Orli noticed how amazed everybody was at their new surroundings. Alexandria was a far cry from the pollution and grime of Rocket Town. Mind you, Gaia had always taken care of itself, while Midgardia was renowned in the universe for it's Mako Energy – a source of evil and destruction.  
  
"Only a few of us shall continue you to the castle, the rest can stay in town and …"  
  
A gun found Ori's back. The assassin froze as the person holding the gun emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Didn't expect one of Kuja's men to be caught off his guard." The melodic tune in the stranger's voice relieved Orli. He knew who it was.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Idiot. Nearly had me going." Orli turned and embraced his friend. He let go of him so the rest of the travelers could see the new ally.  
  
The man in question looked younger than the assassin, perhaps around Yuffie's age, and was again dressed all in black. His long chestnut hair was tied back in a braid, and his cobalt eyes glistened from behind his bangs. Unlike Orli's inverted cross, a red jewel shaped like an eye hung from his neck.  
  
"Who do we have here? Orli made friends? I'm shocked." Duo chuckled to himself as took his time to shake hands (and paws) with everybody present. "So … We've got Tifa, Yuffie, Barrett, Cid, Cloud, Red XIII and Vincent. Hmm …" Duo lowered his head and tugged at his bangs.  
  
"What's a matter?"  
  
"My boss told me about you – only there's two missing ... Where's the Ancient? And the fortune teller?" Duo looked to see if they standing behind the others.  
  
Cloud was the only to speak. "Cait Sith was dismantled and Aeris … Aeris died some time ago."  
  
The young man gave little sign of remorse. "Ok, I'll inform my boss of that."  
  
Duo began to walk away, only to be stopped by Orli.  
  
"Are you on a mission?" He asked his braided friend.  
  
"Me?" Orli nodded, "Not right now. Why, you got a problem?"  
  
Orli nodded again. "I'm supposed to assassinate some guy called Zidane Tribal for my Master, but I kinda went to the wrong planet …"  
  
"Hey man, we all make silly mistakes. You know I can't help you, we don't work together anymore, but all I'm gonna say is the castle's probably already spotted you by now."  
  
Before Orli could ask further questions, Duo had disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
"Right … Err, two of you come with me and the rest go shopping for a while, ok? I'm going to go to Alexandria Castle – if I can convince the Queen to let me speak with her, I'll find out who Tribal is, and tell my Master that I've dealt with him. Then you may bother him all you must about his sword, but please don't make him angry – I'll get the sack. Is that alright with everyone?"  
  
FreeWORLD nodded. Cloud stepped forward, as did Vincent. The rest of the group departed, leaving only Red XIII.  
  
"I can't exactly go shopping, can I?" He murmured gruffly.  
  
"Oh right, you come with us then."  
  
The four slowly continued down the alleyway, not knowing what the assassin had planned for them ahead …  
  
  
  
AN – Ok, I know, pretty dull way to introduce Duo but I really wanted him in there early on ^_^ Please review and read on! 


	7. Chapter 6: 1st Death

A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters and settings.  
  
Chapter 6: 1st Death  
  
"Queen Garnet, some visitors to see you."  
  
"Who is it?" Garnet quickly combed her black hair into what resembled an acceptable style. "Have the Lindblum representatives arrived?"  
  
Garnet had been waiting for the representatives for over a week. Her Uncle Cid hadn't been able to make it to Alexndria personally, due to problems in Burmecia, so he had sent his advisors to talk with the King and Queen about the Gaia World Peace plan.  
  
"Now where is Zidane? I've got no idea what to say to them …" Garnet muttered to herself as she hurried off to the Throne Room.  
  
But in the Throne Room were visitors she had not expected to see.  
  
"Your Majesty, these visitors demand to speak with you. They say it is of urgency that they do so."  
  
"Very well. You may go now."  
  
Garnet eyed the strangers wearily, especially the red devil-like creature. She sat on her throne, and addressed her guests.  
  
"I don't believe I have seen you in Alexandria before … May I ask who you are before we proceed?" Garnet felt nervous, even though she knew there was no immediate danger.  
  
"I am Cloud Strife, of Nibelheim. I am a mercenary, hence the sword, ma'am."  
  
"… I am Vincent Valentine, of nowhere in particular."  
  
"I am Red XIII of Cosmo Canyon. I am a Rendril, half Renzokuken, half Drilkorz."  
  
"And I am Your Fate." Orli stared at the Queen, an evil glint in his eye. The Queen did not notice.  
  
"Nibelheim? Cosmo Canyon? I don't believe they I have heard of them." Garnet straightened her back in an effort to appear more regal before the young men and the Rendril.  
  
"Your Majesty, they are not of this planet. They hail from Midgardia, where Mako Energy is found." Orli smirked at Garnet's horrified expression. Mako was like Mist – demonic and evil.  
  
"But … I don't believe I have heard of you either, was your name Yorfait?" Garnet raised an eyebrow at the young man's expression. Why is he laughing? She asked herself.  
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I did not address myself with a name. I addressed it as an event. Your – Fate."  
  
The Queen lowered her head, in thought at what the man could mean. She raised her head to speak, only to find a gun in her face. "W, What is this?"  
  
"Too little, too late."  
  
///  
  
Zidane sighed. He had not found this band of strangers, and was ready to believe that Steiner's Knights had indeed seen nothing but a group of tourists. As he led Freya and Tantalus through the busy marketplace, he noticed a boy up ahead. I've never seen him before, Zidane thought to himself. The boy had long chestnut hair and bright eyes. Zidane approached the stranger.  
  
"Hey … Who are you?"  
  
The boy was taken aback by the King's bluntness. Of course, he knew who he was – but he didn't want his cover blown so early on.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, friends know me as the 'optimistic twit' and 'braidy boy'. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wondered who you were. I've never seen you before, so …"  
  
"Oh, right. You're that ruler aren't you? Ooh, what do you call them? The ones with all the bodyguards and stuff … Popstars? No, that's not it …"  
  
"King?" Zidane found Duo to be a little more than annoying.  
  
"Yeah, King! That's the one! So anyway … Hey, is that guy running over to you?"  
  
Zidane looked around for a man running, but saw nothing. "What guy? There is no …"  
  
Duo had vanished.  
  
  
  
AN – How's it looking? Should I slow it down a bit? Please review and let me know! ^_^ [Shinominom] 


	8. Chapter 7: The Sword

1 A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: IO do not own the FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters and settings.  
  
Chapter 7: The Sword  
  
"I still don't understand why you had to kill her." Cloud shook his head in disgust, the Queen had looked younger than him, and he was only twenty three. That must be some gun, Cloud said to himself. It nearly blew her face clean off. I wonder what'll happen when somebody finds her …  
  
"She might not be dead." Orli replied. He had felt that killing her was the only way he would find Tribal. Kuja had told him that Zidane was very fond of the then Princess Garnet – and that he would come running if she was harmed.  
  
I suppose dead will have to do.  
  
"Not dead? She's got no face left!" Cloud replied.  
  
Orli shrugged. It wasn't his problem. The problem belonged to whoever was her King. Not that I can't handle a monarch, Orli told himself. I got that Regent back in Lindblum easy enough … Orli's trail of thoughts were broken by the padding of paws.  
  
"Just thought you guys would like to know that Shera's called from Rocket Town. She says that the sword Orli was after has been stolen."  
  
"What? But … It was locked up, you can't just steal it!" Cloud cryed.  
  
"Do you seriously think glass will stop a thief?" Vincent gracefully sat next to his friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I think we know who took it." Vincent stared at Orli with his ruby eyes.  
  
"How could I take it? I've been with you all the time." Orli glared back at the almost gothic man.  
  
"You didn't have to. I'm sure you have friends … Like that boy we saw earlier …" Vincent stood up, and pulled a strand of long black hair out of his face. He smirked at the assassin. Get out of that one, kid.  
  
Orli knew what the man wanted to hear. But he wasn't going to get it.  
  
"Are you referring to Duo? I think you'll find he doesn't work with me. He has his own goals. Perhaps you have hidden it from me, well, my Master shall not be pleased." Orli stood up and faced Vincent.  
  
"Oh, of course, I'd waste my time hiding a sword from a kid when I could be doing something useful."  
  
"What like, painting your nails black?"  
  
"What do you mean by that? Mind you, it's probably better than killing young ladies …"  
  
"All in a days work – you probably only do night shifts, right?  
  
"Do you want me to shoot you a …"  
  
"SHUT UP! Both of you, you're not helping! Sit down!" Red XIII roared at the two men.  
  
Orli and Vincent sat reluctantly, wanting to continue their argument. Cloud gave them both stern looks before speaking.  
  
"Right – here's what we know. Orli wanted the sword, we don't let him take it. We leave to kill a guy, and the sword goes missing. If you explain this to your master type dude he may see why you can't get it for him." The anger in Cloud's voice was simmering.  
  
"But if I leave, there will be no way of you returning to Midgardia."  
  
"We shall go with you." Vincent stroked his forehead with his metal claw, not taking his eyes off Orli.  
  
"And leave your friends here in Alexandria?" Orli broke his stare with Vincent to look at Red XIII and Cloud.  
  
"If we hurry, they shall not notice we have gone." Vincent continued.  
  
He's right, Orli thought. Although I'm not going to admit that.  
  
"They'll be alright here … We'll have to leave now, though." Cloud stood and waited for the other three to do the same. He looked at Vincent, and then at Orli, and could tell there was tension. "You two – no fighting, or I'll be forced to slice off your left hands and use them as fish bait."  
  
///  
  
Vincent avoided Cloud's gaze.  
  
He's always like that, always takes charge in a 'situation'. Why can't I be like that? More commanding … Hang on. That would mean I'd actually be like Cloud … I think I'll stick with being Vincent.  
  
///  
  
Who's he to tell me what to do anyway? I didn't ask them to come along. And besides, arguing is good for the soul.  
  
Orli found himself silently leading the others through the back streets of Alexandria. They stopped outside an abandoned building – a sign saying 'Ruby's Actors & Actresses Guild' was hanging limply above the doorway. Orli pushed the brittle door down easily, and stepped inside.  
  
The room was dusty, and oglops crawled across the floor. Orli carefully stepped over the fallen timber and holes in the floorboards. He stopped in the center of the room, barely visible to the three friends watching.  
  
"Now I must warn you … If he gets angry, don't expect to walk out of here with both of your legs."  
  
  
  
AN – Oooh … I just love it when people argue! Wanna know if that little riff there develops? Onward to the next chapter … ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8: Manhunt

1 A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters or settings.  
  
Chapter 8: Manhunt  
  
"Your Majesty, I'm afraid I bring bad news." Steiner looked even more grim as usual, and for once, showed empathy as he addressed Zidane.  
  
"Why? What's up?" Zidane's frustration at losing the strangers vanished as he turned to face the Alexandrian Knight. There was obvious sadness painted on Steiner's face, which meant he was either very hungry or something wrong had happened.  
  
"I, I really don't know how to say this to you … And I wish I didn't have to …"  
  
"What? What's happened?" Zidane strode over to where Steiner stood and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I regret to inform you that … That …"  
  
Zidane shook Steiner as hard as he could.  
  
"What?! What happened?"  
  
"… I … Queen Garnet … has b, been found in t-the, Throne Room … She's dead, Y-Your Majesty …"  
  
All sanity that Zidane had held dear to him since defeating Kuja was swept away from him. He fell to his knees, and grabbed the fraying edge of the rug that lay at his feet. Then, Zidane did something he thought he'd never do again.  
  
He cried.  
  
///  
  
Freya paced the corridor, staring at the Burmecian Rug beneath her feet. She knew that Fratley would forever be important to her, but she also knew that Zidane needed her support more than ever now. No matter what she had suffered in the past, she had never felt the anger and heartbreak that must be felt when a loved one dies.  
  
"How is Zidane?" Steiner took Freya by surprise.  
  
"The last I heard, he was still crying …" Freya sighed as she told Steiner her latest update.  
  
The door to the King's Chamber swinging open took both of them by surprise. Zidane walked out, trying to smile as he wore his best suit. He walked up to Freya and embraced her. His eyes looked swollen and sore, and his hair was ruffled and damp, but that was to be expected.  
  
"Freya … When I find out who did this … I hope you will join me in carving their heart." Zidane swallowed his tears.  
  
"Of course, your Majesty … I shall carve his liver as well if you so wish."  
  
Zidane tried to laugh, but choked instead. He gave a small smile and turned instead to Steiner.  
  
"Do you have any idea who did this?" Freya watched him as he swallowed again.  
  
"Sire, I think I am correct in believing that it was one of the strangers who arrived in the city this morning. One of my Knights say a young man wearing an inverted cross demanded to speak with the Queen." Steiner bowed his head to Zidane.  
  
"And you let him speak with my wife?! He was a stranger! You should have told me!" Zidane raised his fist to Steiner, but was stopped by Freya.  
  
"Sire, we let them into the Throne Room believing that they were the representatives from Lindblum."  
  
Zidane nodded, his panic was visibly noticeable as he took his head into his heads in an effort to calm himself down.  
  
"You get your Knights, and tell them to find out more about this stranger. Freya, we'll search outside. We're gonna get this man – and blow off his face too."  
  
  
  
AN – Ooh, getting kinda scary, huh? Lol! Please Review. ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9: Mistaken Identity

1 A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7, FF9 or GundamW characters or settings.  
  
Chapter 9: Mistaken Identity  
  
Freya scanned the marketplace carefully from the rooftops.  
  
She has long hair … Wait, it's a she. He's wearing black … No, that's Zidane. He's wearing a funny necklace … Wait, it's a hippy. There doesn't seem to be anybody anywhere … Hold on. That man … long hair, pretty young, wearing a necklace … That's got to be him!  
  
Freya leaped down from the rooftops and landed in the alley near Ruby's abandoned Theatre House. She weaved in and out of the crowd, battling to reach the boy before he disappeared. She stretched to place a hand on the shoulder of the boy, she spun him round to find herself staring into the cobalt eyes of a total stranger.  
  
"Are you … Have you been to the castle today?" Freya looked for an admission of guilt in his eyes, but found only confusion and innocence.  
  
"Who me? No, I haven't. Why, am I supposed to be there?" The boy smiled a brilliant smile and parted his bangs to get a better look at his interrogator.  
  
"A man fitting your description was seen in the castle today. A … Crime was committed soon after. I have reason to believe that man was you." Freya searched the boy's eyes again, but again found only innocence.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you lady, but I've been right here in town all day." Duo smiled again, unsure of why the questioner was suspecting him.  
  
Freya looked at the boy. She knew he was telling the truth … He seemed too smiley to murder a person anyway, but somebody had to take the blame for Garnet's murder – if only for Zidane's sake. Freya hoped the boy would understand as she grabbed his arm firmly, and called out for help.  
  
"Zidane! Steiner! I've got the murderer!" She called, hoping they had heard. Duo started to struggle, unable to break her grip.  
  
"Hey, wait a second – I haven't killed anybody, what are you talking about?"  
  
Duo was silenced by firm hands grabbing him round the waist, a broad man dressed from head to toe in armour wrestled him to the ground, cuffing his hands behind his back. A large throng of people had gathered to watch, not knowing what the young man had done.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" Duo was struck about the head with something blunt and heavy. He slumped forward, catching his breath.  
  
Zidane pushed through the crowd, and stared as Steiner pulled the barely conscious Duo to his feet. Zidane looked at Freya, who had her head bowed. He approached her.  
  
"Freya … Is this, is this the man that …" Freya knew he couldn't finish, and he didn't need to.  
  
She looked into Zidane's eyes, a mixture of hope and relief floated there, she looked to the boy. He was writhing and struggling to be free of his captors, fear and panic danced in his pupils.  
  
Freya, this is wrong. This child is innocent of the Queen's murder.  
  
But Zidane can be at peace then …  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, this is Duo Maxwell. He murdered your wife."  
  
  
  
AN – Ooh, mean move Freya! (To all Duo fans, I'm really sorry about this, but I needed to get him more involved in the story! I promise I won't kill him off! ^_^) 


	11. Chapter 10: Related?

A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7, FF9 or GW characters and settings.  
  
Chapter 10: Related?  
  
"Orli … I am disappointed in you. Could you not handle a simple task such as this?"  
  
"I, I'm sorry Sir. I know the sword should have been my priority, but I was distracted …"  
  
"The sword is not my concern. I asked you to assassinate somebody – why has it not been done?"  
  
Orli looked around anxiously for the figure the voice was coming from. The room they stood in was surrounded by shadow, no light was let in, and so no darkness was let out.  
  
"I could not find him, Sir. You told me he was fond of Queen Garnet, so I killed her in hope he will come to Alexandria." Orli quivered as a still breeze swept through the room.  
  
"So why are you not at the castle waiting for him now?"  
  
"Sir, I was heading there, but these men wanted to talk to you about your sword. I said you probably didn't want to be disturbed but …" The breeze grew to a wind.  
  
"And yet you still bring them here? I should kill you right now, fool …"  
  
"Oh, no, Sir, please – don't kill me. I'll get to the castle right now and lie in wait for your nemesis. I'll strike him down as he passes me by." Orli began backing up from the suddenly fierce wind. His eyes darted around nervously for his Master.  
  
"Can I trust you with this? Do you deserve another chance?"  
  
"Sir, I give you my word, I will not mess up – I will bring you Zidane Tribal's head on a stick." Orli did not calm down, he began to panic even more when his Master did not appear.  
  
"Very well … You have one hour. You shall report back here at the end of that hour. If you have killed him, I shall reward you most handsomely. If you have failed me again, I can assure you will never speak again. Do you understand Orli?"  
  
Orli nodded to the shadows, he swallowed his fright.  
  
"Good, now go."  
  
Orli darted towards the door.  
  
"Remember, Orli – You are a good assassin. It would be a shame to spoil that beautiful voice …"  
  
Orli did not reply as he fled the room.  
  
"Now … What's this fuss about my sword?"  
  
///  
  
Orli leaving the room in such a rush had not helped to calm Cloud's nerves at all. On the contrary, it had made him feel all the more edgy as he stood in the dark room. He wasn't sure who the voice had addressed when it had asked about the sword, but Cloud hoped that it hadn't been him. His blue eyes looked for this 'Master', Red XIII's flame on his tail only slightly helping to illuminate the room.  
  
Then, from the shadows, a man stepped forward. He snapped his fingers, and the room filled with light.  
  
In front of the three friends stood a young man, perhaps Cloud's age, holding a rabbit. He laughed quietly as he placed the rabbit on the floor, he watched as it scrambled under the wooden bemas. He swiftly moved a feather that lay in his silver hair out of his eyes. He wore little – armour around his shoulders, knee high boot and not much else – but that did not draw Cloud's attention. He was too shocked at the young man's face.  
  
I've seen him somewhere before … Cloud thought to himself.  
  
But where?  
  
"We're not very chatty today, are we? I only asked a simple question. Perhaps you'd like to know who I am first, yes? Well … Let me think …" The young man paced the room a little, and appeared very interested in Vincent's metal arm.  
  
"Ok … I am Kuja. I'm twenty years old, I think. I do not work much, conquering the world is a little side project at the moment … And I've hired myself an assassin to do a little job for me, of course, you've already met Orli. Yes, nice enough boy I suppose – a bit dull though. Never mind, I'll find better use for him after he's finished his little quest."  
  
Cloud avoided Kuja's gaze – what did he mean by that? Was he going to kill Orli? Cloud looked back at Kuja as he continued talking.  
  
"Anyway, that's not what you wanted to speak to me about, is it? What seems to be the problem with my sword?"  
  
///  
  
Vincent looked at Cloud. He didn't look as if he was going to move in the next century, and Kuja was looking a little annoyed at him.  
  
Time to use my initiative and speak, Vincent.  
  
"That is what we are here about. We are afraid the sword you sent the assassin after is not yours," Vincent returned Kuja's glare.  
  
"Ah, you would be Mr. Valentine, would you not? Professor Hojo's little … experiment, shall we say. Yes, Sephiroth told me about you and your, ahem, arm."  
  
Cloud seemed to spring back to life as quickly as he had become a zombie.  
  
"Sephiroth? You know Sephiroth?"  
  
Kuja turned back to look at Cloud.  
  
"Of course I do. He's a relative of mine. My creator was the father of his father. Does that make him my nephew?" Kuja seemed to lose himself in thought. "Yes, I suppose it does. Last I heard you had given Sephiroth quite a beating." Kuja walked up to Cloud and smirked at his confused expression.  
  
"So … Sephiroth had your sword all that time?"  
  
"It is actually his sword, but he won't share." Kuja pouted a little, "He never wanted to be nice to me. Just because he had a birthday …" Kuja quickly jerked his head back up. He watched in amusement as Red XIII craned his neck to look him in the eye.  
  
"But the sword is missing … It vanished from Rocket Town shortly after we arrived here. Do you know who has taken it?"  
  
"Oh, it was probably Sephiroth. He loves his sword, you know. Used to sleep with it under his pillow." Kuja ran his hand over his face.  
  
"But we killed him. We killed Sephiroth." Cloud stepped forward and saw his friends nodding in agreement.  
  
"That's his problem, you see. He could never could stay down when you hit him. He always came bouncing back for more. I shall not keep you, I hope I've answered your questions. If you could do me one favour, though?" Kuja smiled as Cloud nodded.  
  
"Go and find Orli and tell him not to bother with Zidane. Sephiroth owes me a few favours."  
  
Vincent shielded his eyes as Kuja vanished in a shower of blinding light, leaving the room once again submerged in darkness.  
  
"Well," Red XIII grumbled as the three of them ambled slowly out of the abandoned building, "If anything we're still alive, right?"  
  
Cloud couldn't find the strength to blink.  
  
  
  
AN – Little twist there. Weird I know, but you can't blame me for trying to make it a little more interesting. Please review ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 11: Decision Time

A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7, FF9 or GW characters and settings.  
  
Chapter 11: Decision Time  
  
"Hey, Yuffie what's up?" Tifa walked up to her ninja friend and lifted her face so she looked into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Something Everything. I don't know – this city. It's just, so different from the places I've ever been. The people are friendly, the food is amazing, and the hotel is dirt cheap … It's perfect for me." Yuffie sighed and thought of Wutei.  
  
Tifa eyed Yuffies suspiciously. "Perfect?"  
  
Yuffies grinned, "Ok, maybe it could do with a bit of Materia to liven the place up, but you know what I mean."  
  
Tifa laughed. That was one thing she had noticed about Alexandria – there was no Materia, no Mako, nothing. It was peaceful. "Yeah … I guess it is a nice place. A whole lot different from our world! But I guess we belong back in Midgardia …"  
  
"But we don't have to go back! This world is so much more cooler – I bet there are loads of neat places to visit, maybe even a town like Nibelheim! And besides, there are different species and people here … They're not all human but they still get on. Can't we stay?"  
  
Tifa frowned at Yuffie. "No! You heard Orli – this world is a lot more dangerous than Midgardia …"  
  
"Only cos we wiped out the bad dude on our planet!"  
  
Tifa gave Yuffie one of those interrupt-me-again-and-I'll-kick-your-teeth- in stares. Yuffie promptly shut up.  
  
"As I was saying, Gaia is more dangerous – you don't know your way around, you'd be like a target!"  
  
Yuffie folded her arms and gave Tifa one of those I've-been-through-near- death-experiences-before-you-know stares.  
  
Tifa sighed. "Ok, I'll talk to Cid. Although I doubt he'll want to stay. Don't wander off." Tifa turned and vanished into the throng of people.  
  
Yuffie grinned happily.  
  
Now to find that Duo person from before …  
  
She turned round only to be knocked over a huge, white creature with an even bigger tongue.  
  
""Hey! Watch it man … What the heck?" She scrambled to her feet and put her fists in front her face, ready to fight. "I don't have my Oritsuru with me at the moment, but don't think I can't still kick your butt!"  
  
The creature cocked its head at the girl.  
  
"I no want to fight. I want to eat."  
  
"WHAT?! Don't think you're gonna get a chance to eat me, buddy."  
  
"Me no eat you. You don't look tasty. I look for proper food."  
  
Yuffie stared in disbelief as the creature bounced past her.  
  
Wait a second, if I want to convince Tifa to let me stay here, I'd better get to know the locals.  
  
"Hey … Erm, wait." The creature turned round and looked at Yuffie with what she thought was a smile.  
  
"Yes? Have I dropped food?"  
  
"No … Erm, I just want to say, err, sorry. Yeah, sorry."  
  
"That's ok. You no hurt me. Can I help?"  
  
"Yes, err, I'm new here I don't know …"  
  
"…What foods to try? Ah! You come to right gourmand! I am Quina, I show you best foods in Alexandria! Come come!"  
  
Yuffie groaned and followed Quina as it talked about pickles and various other delicacies. She noticed Barrett standing outside a store.  
  
"Lindblum have nice pickles, but Burmecia food is all wet and … Hey! Where girl go?" Quina shook its head and went back to the market.  
  
Yuffie poked her head from around Barrett and sighed in relief to find Quina gone.  
  
"Thanks a lot, man. You saved my neck there." Yuffie rolled her eyes as she realised Barrett wasn't listening to word she had said, he was too busy staring at guns in the store's window.  
  
It was then that Yuffie noticed what looked like a glowing orange orb on the ground. Approaching it slowly so nobody noticed what she was up to, she knelt on the ground and went to poke the orb.  
  
"Materia?" Yuffie took the orb in her hand and examined it closely. There seemed to be a button on the orb … Suddenly, the orb made a 'gwok' sound and uncurled itself. It jumped around Yuffie's hand before bouncing off in fright.  
  
"What the …"  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
Yuffie was broke off mid-sentence by Tifa calling her from a market stall. Yuffie wandered over to find Cid and Tifa arguing.  
  
"Erm, guys? Is the wedding still on?"  
  
"Yuffie! What the hell were you thinking? We can't stay here!" Cid flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette toward Yuffie.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to stay. But I know I'd rather be here than at home with my dad!"  
  
Tifa knew Yuffie had a point. Yuffie and her father were not exactly what you would call close. Her father wanted peace and had turned Wutei into a tourist resort, while Yuffie wanted to make it powerful, the way it had once been and so longed for ultimate Materia to help defend her hometown.  
  
"But we won't be able to come back for you if you change your mind." Tifa looked concerned.  
  
"Hey, I think I can cope without you guys fretting and moaning at me for the rest of my life." Yuffie scratched the back of her head. She hated it when everybody worried about her, they knew perfectly well that she could take her of herself.  
  
"But your father …"  
  
"Look, whether I come back or not, he'll still be the same old dad. He can get over me." Yuffie shrugged at Tifa's worries.  
  
///  
  
Tifa sighed and looked at Cid. He had said no when she had told him Yuffie's wishes. But she could tell now that he – for once in his life – was seeing things in another person's point of view. Tifa knew herself that Yuffie was more than capable of taking care of herself, and that Materia was not the only thing the ninja wanted. Perhaps she needed some freedom too.  
  
Cid took another drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nose. He started to nod his head.  
  
"Alright – if you're sure that's what you want."  
  
Yuffie nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I'll make friends in no time!"  
  
Tifa gave the girl a hug and smiled to herself as she ran back to the stalls.  
  
I hope she'll be alright.  
  
///  
  
"So … you're saying that Kuja told me to just forget about it?" Orli looked at Cloud suspiciously, wondering if he was just saying this so Kuja would rip his voice box out.  
  
"Yeah, he said Sephiroth owed him a few favours." Cloud put his hand on Orli's shoulder. "Come on, wind down a bit. You're a free agent now."  
  
///  
  
Steiner locked the cuff securely; making sure it pinched Duo's skin.  
  
"Ouch, quit it, tin man." Duo looked up at Steiner angrily.  
  
"What do you expect? Royal treatment? You murdered Queen Garnet! The very girl I've spent my whole life protecting has been killed by a low-life such as yourself!" Steiner stepped back to survey the boy. His hands were cuffed to the wall behind him, making it impossible for him to sit down with ease.  
  
"I didn't kill her! You got the wrong assass … man!" Duo struggled to break the cuffs as Steiner left the dungeon room.  
  
"Man, if I've ever needed Heero and the guys, it's now …"  
  
Steiner locked the door to the cell, and turned to Zidane who was shaking with anger.  
  
"Your Majesty, he is detained …"  
  
"Let me in now, I'll rip his head of!" Steiner blocked the doorway.  
  
"Your Majesty, he will be executed at dawn. You can do what you like then."  
  
Back in the cell, Duo dropped his head at the news he had just heard.  
  
"Oh man … That's just great …"  
  
  
  
AN – Ok, there's just one more chapter to go ^_^ I don't wanna spoil the surprise, so please review and read on! 


	13. Chapter 12: Execution Dawn

A Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own the FF7, FF9 and GW characters and settings.  
  
AN - Here we have it ... The final chapter! Will Duo get the chop? Will Orli own up? Will Zidane go crazy and kill everyone in sight? I'm not one to spoil surprises, so read on and find out yourself ...!  
  
Chapter 12: Execution Dawn  
  
Duo winced as the sun shone through the metal bars that blocked the escape route. He closed his eyes until the sun passed behind a cloud, and then opened them to find himself staring at the dusty ground of his cell.  
  
Compared to this, I guess spending a night with Hilde ain't so bad, he thought to himself.  
  
///  
  
The platform of silver stood high and mighty in front of the Alexandrian Castle. It cast shadows over the market stalls and shop entrances, which had all been abandoned. The civilians gathered instead around the platform, news of the execution had reached their ears and they were eager to put their Queen's assassin to his death.  
  
People had traveled far and wide to watch the execution - there were Black Mages, Genomes, Burmecians, Qus, Conde Petieians and even Moogles pushing and shoving to get to the front. All of these people and creatures had been helped at some stage by Queen Garnet - and as a show of affection, had traveled the world to witness the event that was to happen as the sun rose.  
  
Zidane smiled at the people gathering at the Castle gates. He was pleased at the turn-out. He knew this wasn't exactly an outdoor concert, but Zidane felt it was something the world should be bothered about - For during her short reign, Queen Garnet had stopped many feuds turning into wars, particularly between the regencies of Lindblum and Burmecia.  
  
He stood and watched the different peoples, mixing with each other in harmony for once. He knew he would not re-marry. He knew he couldn't carry the throne, and he knew that his heir would never be born.  
  
The fate of Alexandria lay in Zidane's hands.  
  
And perhaps the people knew that, as if they had sensed fate, many of the Assassins that lived around Gaia had been jumped and murdered - If anything to prevent a similar thing happening.  
  
Gaia had never liked the Assassins, but their arrival in Gaia was inevitable - They had settled in every world but this one. They worked for mainly Lords and Ladies who tired of their siblings or neighbours. Not until now had one been hired to kill a Queen - And now Assassins were hated.  
  
Zidane ignored Steiner as he stepped onto the platform. He didn't want to know how the prisoner was - He didn't want to know anything. All he wanted was to lift the axe above the murderer's head and bring it down.  
  
///  
  
Steiner sighed and stepped back into the Castle. He could tell by the look on Zidane's face that he didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
Steiner walked slowly down the spiral staircase that led to the prison cells. He didn't really want to have to lead this young man to his death - Not because he didn't believe that he killed Queen Garnet - But because a death in such a public manner who be a death of no dignity.  
  
No matter what you have done, you always deserve a good death, Steiner told himself. But perhaps the Assassin was so low that this was all he deserved?  
  
///  
  
Orli pulled the hood further over his head. He was taking no chances of being seen. He strained the reach the metal pole ahead of him. Upon grabbing it, he felt a heavy metal claw fall onto his shoulder. He turned to look straight into the ruby eyes of Vincent.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Orli eyed Vincent wearily, "What for?"  
  
"For destroying an entire City's hopes, and for ending the line of Monarchs. I must say - that is quite a lot of work for a man your size."  
  
Orli scornfully spat on the ground, "Yeah well, I'm still growing so don't go thinking that's all I can do."  
  
Vincent laughed off Orli's anger. "Even more impressively, you're prepared to let an innocent man die for your crimes."  
  
Orli looked away and concentrated on the metal pole beneath his fingers. "Nobody said I'm LETTING it happen."  
  
"Doesn't look as if you're trying to prevent it."  
  
Orli went to retaliate, only to find Vincent had vanished. Orli sighed and looked up at the platform above him.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
///  
  
Freya stealthily creapt down the staircase. She pushed open the cell door and slid in. She avoided the prisoner's eyes as she worked quickly on his shackles. She stepped back and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Decided it wasn't me after all, have we?" The boy flicked his copper bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Not we," Freya began as she ushered him through the cell door towards the staircase, "I have."  
  
///  
  
Duo barely resisted as the Dragon-Knight pushed him up the staircase.  
  
I shouldn't have been in this mess to start with, he told himself.  
  
The stairs seemed to go on forever ... Where's the top?  
  
Duo never saw the top of the stairs, as a door to his left opened and the knight Steiner appeared.  
  
"Ah, Miss Freya. Thank you for bringing the prisoner up ready. The sun is almost up - Although there was no need to break his shackles. He'll be chained up anyway."  
  
Duo looked dismally at the Dragon Knight. She avoided his gaze. The freedom that had seemed so close a few minutes ago was now miles away for Duo. And he knew it.  
  
He remained silent as the Knight shackled his wrists back together and led him through the door and up another staircase. He felt his heart jump into his throat as he stepped onto the platform.  
  
Hundreds of people fell silent and stared as Duo was placed before them. The rotten fruit in their hands fell to the ground, they couldn't believe how young and innocent-looking he was.  
  
///  
  
"My good people, and those of you who traveled from out of Alexandria to be here this morning - this is your Queen's murderer." Zidane held his hand out towards Duo.  
  
He was surprised at the silence he recieved.  
  
"I would like to add that before I dispose of this filth for all eternity, that I will not continue my reign as King." Yet more silence. "I shall be handing the throne to my good friend Freya Crescent. She shall unite the regencies of Alexandria and Burmecia. But, as my last day as your King, I want to give you a gift you will NEVER forget. I want to give you this man's head on a stick."  
  
The crowd muttered between themselves as Duo was forced to kneel on the platform. His head was placed on the silver block in front. A bowl was placed in front, it was filled with water.  
  
///  
  
How cruel, Duo thought. Give me a bowl of water so if the axe doesn't kill me, the water will.  
  
Duo felt his arms being tied behind his back. He stared grimly into the water that splashed around in the bowl.  
  
Oh well, at least I can say that throughout my life I've had more near- death experiences than a cat on steroids - but it looks as if this one's gonna be the one to finish me off ...  
  
///  
  
Orli stared up at the platform. He watched as Zidane picked up the axe that leaned against the scaffolding holding up the platform. He watched as he walked over to Duo and spat onto the boys face. He could Vincent's penetrating eyes burning into the back of his neck.  
  
It's now or never.  
  
///  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Zidane dropped the axe in shock. He turned to see a man in a cloak approaching him. The man pulled back his hood, his black hair flowed around his face.  
  
"It's not him you want to kill. It's me."  
  
Zidane stared in disbelief at the man before him.  
  
"You killed my wife?"  
  
The man nodded, he stooped to pick up the axe. He handed it to Zidane.  
  
"So I ask you now, Zidane, kill me and free this man."  
  
Zidane heard the crowd's gasps. Zidane considered his options ... I could do what he says ... Or I could kill them both ... He decided instead to question the man further.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" Zidane began to circle Orli, still clutching the axe.  
  
"Kuja told me to."  
  
"Well, when I find this 'Sephiroth', I shall impale both of your heads on the same stick, to show I'm not afraid of you and your random killings."  
  
Orli looked Zidane in the eye. "You can do. But only if you let this man go."  
  
"I shall ... If you tell me where I can find this Sephiroth."  
  
Zidane wondered why the man had begun grinning.  
  
"His brother's right behind you."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap - Tell me where I can find this sick bastard now!"  
  
Orli continued to grin. "I already said - Look behind you."  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! God damn you to hell and back and may you choke on your own saliva if you don't tell me now!" Zidane swung the axe back over his head, only for it to be caught by an unseen hand. Zidane let go of the axe and turned slowly to find himself staring into the emerald eyes of a silver-haired stranger.  
  
///  
  
Sephiroth dropped the axe he held, and drew a sword from his hiln. He swung the Masamune Blade high and brought it back down, plunging the blade deep into Zidane's flesh.  
  
"Anything Kuja can do, I can do better."  
  
Sephiroth pulled the sword out and watched with amusement as Zidane's body fell to the ground. He put the sword back into his hiln and turned to watch the frantic crowd - kicking and screaming to escape from Alexandria. Sephiroth held his arms up to the sky and smiled.  
  
"My, isn't it a lovely day today." 


End file.
